


Кактус

by miroveha



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: Занзас смотрел на эту картину не меньше минуты. Ему казалось, что крохотный цветочек на верхушке зеленого шара смеялся прямо ему в лицо.





	Кактус

Кактус стоял на краешке стола, теснимый кипой непрочитанных бумаг, которые завалили всю поверхность и грозили вот-вот ссыпаться на пол. Всем своим видом кактус, казалось, выражал недоумение по поводу своего нахождения здесь, и даже иголки топорщились то ли недоуменно, то ли печально.

Занзас смотрел на эту картину не меньше минуты. Ему казалось, что крохотный цветочек на верхушке зеленого шара смеялся прямо ему в лицо.

Наконец очнувшись, Занзас откопал на столе мобильный телефон и вдавил кнопку вызова.

Сквало отозвался почти сразу же:

— Чего тебе, босс? Мы виделись пять минут назад, и даже ты за это время не мог что-то...

— Кто-нибудь входил в мой кабинет? — перебил Занзас.

— Откуда я знаю, — сварливо сказал Сквало, и тут же стал серьезным: — Сейчас спрошу у охраны, не переключайся.

Терпение никогда не было добродетелью Занзаса, но он мог узнать ловушку, когда сталкивался с ней лицом к лицу. Неизвестно как попавший в его кабинет — одно из самых защищенных мест в Италии! — объект мог оказаться чем угодно: от осколочной бомбы вплоть до новой вариации Десятилетней базуки. Для большинства врагов Занзаса слово «невозможно» было всего лишь набором звуков, точно так же, как и «здравый смысл».

Кактус на его столе по-прежнему выглядел зеленым и нелепым, но Занзас упорно сверлил его взглядом — внешность бывала обманчивой.

— К тебе заходил курьер, — Сквало в трубке наконец подал голос. — Приносили что-то из особняка Вонголы. Охрана проверяла вверительные, все нормально.

— У меня на столе стоит какая-то хрень, — откровенно сообщил ему Занзас. — Зеленая, игольчатая и кактусоподобная. Они что, окончательно там все ебанулись?

— Кактус, говоришь? — судя по всему, Сквало едва сдерживал смех. — Возможно, они хотели сделать тебе приятное и подарить что-то такое же милое, как и ты сам. А может, волнуются о твоем здоровье. Ну знаешь, говорят, что если поставить кактус перед компьютером, то можно не только расцарапать рожу, но и...

Занзас вырубил мобильник, прерывая этот поток бреда, и от души выматерился.

Легче не стало, да и кактус никуда не пропал.

Несколько минут Занзас ходил из угла в угол, избегая приближаться к столу и напоминая самому себе запертого в клетке тигра; зеленое пятно маячило на периферии зрения, раздражая и напоминая о проблеме. Но, к сожалению, обычный способ Занзаса решать такого рода вопросы — быстрое и кровавое убийство — здесь не сработал бы. Убийство кактуса определенно было не тем поступком, которым стал бы гордиться мафиози со стажем.

Но в конце концов его озарила идея, и Занзас, ухмыляясь, остановился возле стола. Ему вспомнилось золотое правило приемного отца, чтоб его черти в ад уволокли: если не можешь справиться с проблемой сам — переложи ее на кого-нибудь другого. К счастью, Занзас точно знал, кто виноват.

Он снова достал телефон.

— Савада, — сказал Занзас с той самой мягкостью, от которой даже у прожженных преступников начинали дрожать колени. — Угадай, что стоит у меня на столе?

— Эм, — Савада с той стороны отчетливо сглотнул, — мой подарок?.. Там должна была быть карточка, я просил Гокудеру-куна…

Приглядевшись, Занзас в самом деле различил маленький прямоугольник, лежащий на столе рядом со злополучным горшком. Он подцепил его ногтем и перевернул — на белом фоне змеились вычурные золотые буквы.

Ему вдруг стало смешно.

— …я не знаю итальянских обычаев, поэтому попросил Гокудеру-куна… хотел сделать тебе приятное… — лепетал Савада в трубке, — сказал ему подобрать цветы, наиболее соответствующие моменту… Занзас? Тебе не понравилось?

— Савада, скажи мне только одно, — перебил его Занзас. — Что мне теперь делать с твоим чертовым кактусом? Текилу из него гнать?

Он явственно услышал, как Савада поперхнулся. После непродолжительной паузы он переспросил:

— Кактусом?

— Думай хоть иногда, что ты приказываешь своим идиотам-подчиненным, Савада. Или ты думаешь, они одобряют твой выбор спутника жизни?

— Занзас, я все понял, — сказал Савада. Его голос стал нехарактерно собранным, и Занзас с долей веселья подумал, что кого-то ждет большая взбучка. — Этого больше не повторится, и я...

— Ничего ты не понял, — хмыкнул Занзас. — Через час чтобы был у меня. Будешь расплачиваться за оскорбление... натурой.

Он положил трубку, не слушая возражений — впрочем, Занзас сомневался, что Савада будет слишком уж возражать. Потянувшись, он устроил кактус на столе поудобнее, чтобы случайно его не смахнуть, и уже представлял, как запустит горшком в какого-нибудь идиота, решившего потревожить его в самый неподходящий момент.

Благо такой случай — зная его подчиненных и отношение к визитам Савады — очень скоро должен был ему представиться.


End file.
